Envy's love
by asserret
Summary: M/M. Yaoi, or however you may call it. Envy feels unloved. Yeah you get get it.


**Okay, okay. So this is my very first story. Sorry if the editing is crappy, I don't have an editor. I Don't own these characters, seeing that they are off of Full Metal Alchemists. Hahaha, Envy is my favourite character, and is total uke material to me. Please enjoy and review!**

Envy banged his fist on his apartment wall. It had been a rough day. He was rejected by Ed when he had confessed his love to him. Broken hearted, he smashed his arm and fled in tears. It took months for him to gain  
>the courage, only to have his spirit crushed by the cold blond. Was it because Ed was lovers with Roy? It was very obvious. The chemistry behind them seemed impossible to change. That was one thing alchemy had no help in, love. He had watched from a distance as the two spent time together. The pit of his stomach churned with jealousy. Anger filled him. He needed to take a break away from this.<p>

Envy ripped his jacket off the hook on the wall and headed to the door. "Where do you think your going kid?" Asked his roommate, Lust, as she sauntered down the hallway. "Out," he grumbled. Maybe it was time to see father. Maybe tomorrow. He hadn't done any missions since the incident at laboratory 5 months ago, the day he fell in love with Ed. He had carried the unconscious body out of the building before it collapsed completely over them. The chibi was so light… and full of girlish features. His long, silky, blonde hair. His fearless eyes. His smooth skin. "Snap out you idiot!" yelled Envy, shaking his head. It was best to get these feelings out of his head. That is why the bar seemed perfect to let loose.

Envy sighed with relief as he walked in as a normal customer. It was a quiet bar, on Thursday nights and relaxed his nerves when he had a good amount to drink. He hated crowded bars. Seeing couples laughing, spending time together. People hitting on eachother. Humans had it all. They were made for this kind of interaction, and all aimed at the same thing, sex. He threw his coat over the chair. It was drizzling outside, and his hair was slightly damp and chilled. "Can I have the usual?" he asked the bartender. "Coming right up." Responded the bartender. He made his drink and slid it over to Envy. _Who gives a damn about love, _he thought to himself, _ it's completyely useless. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Two hours had passed, a man had come in and began talking to Envy. He was another usual customer and the two had talked many times before. Usually about their rough days, work, and women. Many laughs continued between the two, and everything seemed to be going comfortable for the two. It had been a while since he had a decent conversaton with a human. "So, you dating anyone lately?" asked the man, slicking back his black hair. He was young looking, with a tanned face and dark eyes. "Um, nawh. Not really. I confessed to this one person, but they turned me down." Envy said sadly. All the sorrow came back to him. Why Roy? He was possessive, sadistic, and a major jerk. What did that shorty find in him better than Envy? Was it because he was human? Was it because homunculi weren't allowed to love? Jealousy filled his already blackened heart. Unexpected tears ran down Envy's cheeks. "Oh, I'm crying." He sobbed, "I'm sorry, I should leave now."

"No! Wait! I mean, it's late now. I should walk you home," insisted the man, "you're way more drunk than I am."

Envy chuckled, "yeah you're right. I'm a little drunk."

Envy and the young man walk out of the bar. Envy stumbled, leaning against the man's side as the headed a few blocks down. He could here the man's beating heart. He pressed closer to the man's body. It felt great. Suddenly, the man pushed Envy into a alleyway against a cold, stone wall. He shoved his hand down his pants and his tongue into Envy's mouth. "Nnnh!" cried Envy, trying to fight back. But in his drunken state, it was much to hard. He squirmed, biting the man's lips. "You little bitch! This is how you repay my kindness!" The man shouted, punching Envy against crates. Licking his lips he began to kiss the now more submissive boy. _It will all be over soon. And I guess this is punishment for being me,_ he thought.

The kiss felt nothing like the warmth Envy felt earlier. It was slimy, disgusting and viloating. He constantly tried to remind himself that this was puinishment for his naive lovelife.

Tears rolled down Envy's cheeks as the man began to press something against him. His front area was getting hot. His consciousness slipping away. "Ahhhh!" He cried as the man began to rub his membrane. His whole body twitched with unwanted pleasure. "Please, stop…ahhh…please…nnh..help.." He released himself falling into the man's shoulder. "My turn" said the man.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The man zipped his fly up, and pulled 40 dollars out of his pocket, tossing it over to Envy. He layed on the cold stoned ground facing down. His face stained with tears. Hos bottom swollen and bloody. "That was better than I thought. I hope to see you again." Said the man as he bent to his knees, kissing Envy's forehead. Envy shivered with fear and disgust. _Damn, I'm totally drained. I would beat the crap out of you if I wasn't like this._

A few minutes after he left, Envy struggled to his knees, pulling his black pants on as carefully as possible. He winced in pain, zipping his fly. "It's over. I'll be fine now." He said to himself weakly. He felt like a total whore picking up the money. This had happened before, he reminded himself. three weeks earlier, he was attacked by a group of people. Along with the rejected confession, Envy was bound to break down anyways.

Envy slowly walked towards the exit of the alley. It was dark ouside, probably around 3 am. He limped his slightly sober body towards a wall and leaned his side against it. Seconds later he collapsed in exhaustion. But instead of falling on the hard ground, someone caught Envy in their arms. The need for his love grew. The first and only person he could think of was his love. "Edward?" He whispered, "it's you, isn't it? I'm so happy you came." His tired face opened into a weak smile as he fell into the person's arm unconscious

The person wiped the strands of hair off of Envy's forehead and kissed it, and carried him away. As Envy laid in his arms, he couldn't figure out who it really might've been. Ed's slender arms were not as muscular as these. Plus, this person seemed much more gentle than him… for a second his heart skipped a beat.

**P.S. If you have any ideas, do tell. Reminder, this is my first story. More chapters are coming out, so there will be some MxM. I'm a bit slow when it comes to writing stories. Sorry this was so short! I don't have much skill to lengthen them, but I will try my best.**


End file.
